


fading stars (lend me your light)

by ToritosAtDawn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Sadness, also sassy phasma, ben solo's back baby, hux and phasma are totally bffs, light!kylo, people will die ok, precious space children, two guys in love who don't understand feelings yet, who doesn't like sassy phasma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToritosAtDawn/pseuds/ToritosAtDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been seven months since the Resistance captured Kylo Ren, and finally they will meet again. But Kylo's changed beyond Hux's imagination, and the General doesn't understand where he sits in the grand scheme of things any more.</p><p>In which Ben Solo returns, Hux is in denial, and Captain Phasma finds something she never thought she would: friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

General Hux prides himself on being a logical man.

He organises his troops without room to spare, he spends hours dividing budgets to the cent, he only puts in as much milk in his tea as he needs. Not a single drop more is allowed. He is not one to waste.

And yet, for the past seven months, he has wasted much more thought then he would ever have deemed necessary. All for a particular person, of course.

Kylo Ren has invaded General Hux’s thoughts. It is not pleasant. He finds himself missing the damn jerk, and all his destruction and confusion that comes with him. Now he’s gone, and Hux may never see him again.

They've probably got him locked up in a tiny cell, slowly driving him mad until all he can speak is gibberish. Hux’s mind aches at the very idea of it. 

The Resistance may parade as an inclusive, kind society, but Hux knows better.

He has seen them kill soldiers who have done no wrong, torture hostages to the brink of insanity. He looks in the eyes of the scavenger girl with dark brown hair, and sees no compassion. He sees only determination, and a war.

Two factions who will never be at ease. There will never be peace until the other is wiped out. Neither option is better than the other.

And who is caught up in the middle? A stormtrooper who disobeyed his faction, a loyal general. A charming pilot and a witty captain. And a Knight of Ren, of course.

_He’ll never **really leave,** will he?_

Knock, knock, knock. Knock, pause, knock.

Hux heard a pattern he was very used to hearing, and he felt like a kid in a tree house again. _No, control yourself, General._

“Captain Phasma?” Hux’s voice was scratchy and dry. He shuddered just hearing it.

“Who else knows our special knock?” A female voice replied, muffled by a helmet’s voice changer.

General Hux sighed. He got out of his chair and marched to the door. “Anyone who watches the security footage, Captain.” He noted, a thin smile playing at his lips. “What might bring you by my humble abode?”

Captain Phasma snorted. “It’s not very humble, and I refuse to call it an abode. That sounds damn pretentious.” Hux unlocked the door, and she sauntered in.

“I need some advice, and you’re the person here who knows me best. Am I correct, Hux?” Phasma questioned. That’s what she called them. People who know each other well. Hux could think of another easier word to use, but he didn't think he would ever use it. Friends are what the Resistance have. The First Order shall not.

“And you still have not told me your first name,” Hux retorted. 

“If you cared enough, you could search it in the databases yourself.” Captain Phasma replied, not missing a single beat.

Hux gestured to the sitting area of his small quarters. “You came here for moral support, not aimless banter.”

Phasma dropped her helmet on the coffee table, throwing herself into the nearest armchair. Her hair was longer than Hux remembered, it had started to reach her shoulders and was messy and tangled. The dark circles under her eyes were much more prominent, too.

“I feel sadness, and it’s the absolute worst. Wouldn't recommend,” Phasma murmured, reaching for Hux’s cold cup of tea. Before he could protest, she downed the entire thing. 

“Sadness?” Hux asked, eyebrows furrowing with concern. “That’s unlike you, Captain.”

“I’m not supposed to miss him, am I?” Hux knew exactly what Phasma meant. “We’re meant to be cold, heartless bastards.”

Hux ran his fingers along his arms, leaving very faint lines from his nails. “I feel the same, but it isn't right without **him**. I feel terribly sorry.” They were purposely avoiding his name, as they had done so together for the past seven months. It was habit now.

“I’m sure they’re interrogating him right now.” Captain Phasma commented, eyes glued to the floor.

“I hate to think of the torture methods they possess. They might have killed him by now. I don’t think he’d talk.” Hux whispered, voice trailing into the distance. General, control your breathing. Relax. Phasma nodded.

“I hope they killed him. He wouldn't have to suffer, then.” She decided.

“That’s a nice thought,” Hux agreed. “I’d rip apart the galaxy to get him back. He’s a... valuable asset to the First Order.”

There was a moment of silence, until Phasma reached out and put her hand on his knee. Her grey eyes were stormy and clouded, her expression unreadable. “If he’s still alive, they’ll show us soon.”

“In the meantime, can I call us friends?” Hux’s face grew warm. “Katelynn.”

Phasma grinned and flung her arms around the General. Hux is not one for physical contact, but he quietly melted into her arms. “Or not, it’s not a big deal-” he whispered.

“No, no, we’re friends. Brendol.” Katelynn interrupted. She nestled her head on top of his. “Our little secret.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our General is summoned to see the Supreme Leader, and what he hears is less than pleasant.

“Supreme Leader wants to see you.”

“I’ll be right there. Thank you.”

The stormtrooper bowed and hurried in the opposite direction. Hux straightened his hat and wiped imaginary dust off his robes, heading towards the conference hall.

“Ah, General.” Snoke chuckled.

Hux bowed. “Supreme Leader Snoke, it’s a pleasure.” He replied, sweeping off his hat.

“I have special orders for you. Very good orders.” As Snoke spoke, it became very apparent to Hux that the orders were infact, not good for him. They probably contained a high risk of injury, dismemberment, or most likely, death. _Calm down, General._

“Sir.” Hux replied quietly, straightening upright. He swept his shoulders back in an attempt to at least appear confident.

“As you know, you have disappointed me while you are directing troops on board. Tomorrow, I wish for you to accompany them on Jakku.” Snoke boomed, his voice amplified by the greatness of the hall. “You’ll be in charge of a single squad.” _Just one squad?_ Hux thought, eyes furrowing with concern. He had commanded up to twenty at a time before. Clearly, Snoke had a reason for it.

“The squad will be in charge of capturing Kylo Ren, who will likely be present at the battle. Stealth will be key, as to not alert the enemy. We will be posing this as just a regular skirmish, understood?”

 _Ah, there it is._ He now had a reason as to why he only had one squad under his control, but now he’s got a task which he will most likely die on. _It appears I am no longer needed._

It was true that Hux had a lot of competitors for his spot as General. Alas, Hux was a sore loser. He was not going to throw his position to the next person who walks past.

As if reading his thoughts, Leader Snoke chuckled. Instead of being light and cheerful, it was dark and maniacal. The very sound of it sent shivers down Hux’s spine.

“There is a lot of unrest among the soldiers after Kylo Ren’s capture,” Snoke commented, and Hux’s worst fears were confirmed. If the Leader himself was gunning for his death, it might not be long for him. “I presume you know this, though.”

“I see.” Hux stated, his voice only just wavering. His head was spinning furiously and he felt sick to his stomach. _Compose yourself, General._

“This will be the last time you fail me, General. If you do not return with Kylo Ren on a leash, I shall see to it your unfortunate demise. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Hux saluted. With a satisfied smirk, Snoke turned off the holocommunicator. 

Hux doubled over, coughing loudly. He dug his nails into his arms, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. A stormtrooper threw open the door. “Is everything okay?” They asked, a hint of concern showing through the helmet and armour.

Without missing a beat, Hux replied. “Yes. Return to your position.” It was just a temporary lapse in composure, after all. Nothing anyone else would need to worry about.

He left the conference hall, praying the Leader would be in a better mood when he returned and idiotic Kylo Ren back where he belongs. A subordinate of the First Order, of course. Curse his name for acting all high and mighty. Time with the Resistance might do his ego some good.

General Hux quickly swung the door closed, breathing heavily. His first order of business was a meal and a hot shower.

He sank into the couch, practically melting into it. Hux quietly went over the mission plans which had been delivered to his room, occasionally adding personal notes and references as he went along. He rummaged through his filing cabinet, finally finding the reports on his squad members. Nothing outstanding, as he expected.

He was reading each one over and over, finding solstice in the blur of numbers and ink, before slipping into a deep sleep where he sat.

Hux was awoken by a gentle tapping on his door, and he rushed to his feet. “State your name, and business.” He mumbled, voice crackling.

“No need for formalities, Brendol.”

Hux scowled. “You didn’t knock properly, Captain.” He sighed.

There was a small chuckle from outside the door. “Don’t be like that. I had a feeling you were still asleep, so I didn’t smash the door down.” Katelynn replied.

“As you normally do. One time, I could see knuckle prints on my door. I swear, you’re practically an ox…” Hux retorted. He opened the door just slightly, not to let the Captain inside. Goodness knows what she’d say if she saw he had fallen asleep in his greatcoat. “Besides, you haven’t stated your name and business. It’s a fair request, in my opinion-”

“Name is Captain Katelynn Phasma, business is telling her friend not to fucking die on her, or get captured like her other friend.” Katelynn huffed, crossing her arms.

“Oh.” Hux’s scowl faded into more of a frown, and he felt a little guilty, throat turning dry. “Sorry. I’m not planning on getting captured, or dying. I’m going to come back to the Finalizer with all of us intact. I promise.”

“You better, or I’ll take your corpse and shove it down someone’s throat.” Phasma decided. Her tone was deathly serious.

“Err, how… pleasant.” Hux responded, nervously adjusting his collar.

“Good luck,” Captain Phasma snickered. She reached through the gap in the door and put an icy gloved hand on his shoulder. “For your sake.”

She turned on her heel and marched back down the corridor.

“Thanks for the pep talk.” Hux murmured, swinging the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! *dances*
> 
> There'll be some action next chapter, I promise...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux leaves for Jakku, and he finds a different person to who he expected.

Hux marched out of his quarters, dressed up in full battle gear. Well, it wasn't exactly that, but he was so used to the security of his greatcoat that anything else felt just like clunky stormtrooper armour.

He was actually wearing a set of dark robes, and a belt with a hilt for his military grade blaster. Hux had finally figured out how to secure the fiddly little earpiece to his ear. It was an incredible accomplishment.

Nobody would really care what he wore, would they? The orders were only just given a day ago and Hux did not have a proper set of armour to wear. _I’ll likely die anyway, it’s not that big a deal._

The number of stormtroopers he received paled in comparison to every other squad in the First order, he decided. _Alright, definitely going to die._

He took a moment to note their names. FR-106, 257, 063 and 152. Hopefully they’d be able to hold their own in battle. Wishful thinking, Hux reckoned. He had no intentions of following them anywhere, or doing remotely as requested to.

In fact, for once, General Hux was not sure in the slightest what he was going to do. If he didn’t try to return with Kylo Ren, he’d die. If he tried to return with Kylo Ren, he’d die trying.

_Damn, Snoke’s really thought this out, hasn't he?_

The ride to Jakku was spent in silence. Hux, his head leaning against the wall, hands folded neatly in his lap. His blaster lay next to him, fully charged and ready to go.

“Sir, orders?” A metallic voice asked, muffled by their helmet.

“Oh, err, we've docked.” Hux mumbled, straightening his robes out.

“Correct,” the stormtrooper replied.

“We’ll be splitting up to cover more ground. You will be with 063, 152 and 108 can go together.” Hux ordered, assuming a slightly more intimidating stance.

“Are you sure you don’t want-”

“Do not question my orders, soldier.” Hux quickly interjected, scowling slightly, eyes narrow. “I am a General, I can handle myself during battle.”

That was a lie. Hux was not promoted for his fairly average battle skills, he was promoted for his quick thinking and strategic abilities. It had been a very long time since he had to wield a blaster, in a simulation or otherwise. Despite this, he did not put it above himself to chalk up, per se, his athletic prowess. Makes him seem a little more fearsome, which he could never get enough of.

“We will be connected by comlink, and that is enough.” The General finished. Hux folded his arms. “Understood?”

That was also a lie.

“Yes, sir!” The stormtrooper saluted, their voice quivering slightly. They left to inform the rest of the squad, leaving Hux all alone. Hux darted to the back of the nearest building and tore the earpiece out of his ear, crushing it underfoot. Bad reception, he would say. Resistance interference. Yes, Hux was a good liar. He knew it, too.

The thick, heavy smell of smoke filled the air, the deafening sounds of battle filling Hux’s ears. His boots were already covered in dirt and muck, and his gloves were sweaty and dust covered. He ripped them off and dropped them on the ground. “Disgusting,” he murmured.

A sharp humming in the distance caught his attention. It was too long and high pitched to be a blaster bolt, but what?

Hux knew exactly what it was.

It was the sound he heard when his ship was being hacked at, it was the sound of a tornado of fury, it was the sound ringing in his ears when the Captain screamed at him that someone’s just killed another stormtrooper because ‘they felt like it’.

“He never was good at stealth, was he?” Hux snarled, breaking into a run.

It only took moments for Kylo to recognise Hux’s presence, and he quietly turned to face him.

Kylo’s curly black hair fell around his face, contrasting the stark white robes he wore. His grip on the lightsaber was loose; it looked like it would fall from his hand any minute. A pair of dark brown eyes were, for once, not angry and clouded. They were clear and calm.

He looked as close to an angel as Hux had ever seen.

“It’s been… a long time.” Kylo spoke first. 

Close your mouth, General, it’s rude to stare. Hux directed his gaze to the ground. “By order of the First Order, I’ve come to collect you. Give me the lightsaber, Kylo, and we can leave.” He commanded, eyes narrowing.

Kylo frowned. “I don’t want to be called that wretched name, please.” His tone grew more confident.

Was it possible? No, Kylo wouldn’t turn. He literally embodied the dark. No, he wouldn’t leave Hux, Phasma, he wouldn’t leave the First Order like this-

“My name is Ben Solo, General.” Kylo murmured.

Hux raised his blaster, eyes not quite meeting the other’s. “Solo, do you require me to repeat the instructions-”

“No, no.” Kylo whispered. “I’m not leaving with you.”

I missed you.

The words slipped out of Ben’s mouth, and they stared at each other for awhile.

Come on General, this isn’t Kylo you’re talking to any more. He’s… different now. “Shit, Phasma and I were so worried. Have they hurt you? Have they done anything?” Hux took a step forwards, voice laced with concern he wished would disappear. In fact, he wished the ground would just swallow him whole.

“I am fine. They are taking care of me. I get to stay with Rey and Uncle Luke. Everyone has been very nice to me so far.” Kylo replied, a faint smile on his lips. “I know I have made mistakes, but the light is helping me.”

Hux shook his head, gun raised to aim and fire. “They’re brainwashing you, Kylo. They are lying to you.” He snarled, venom aimed at no one in particular.

Ben raised his lightsaber, suddenly scowling. “I am not Kylo. I am Ben Solo!”

And suddenly General Hux couldn’t move, his blaster thrown across the ground. He struggled to no avail. Something was closing slowly around his neck. Hux’s breath was short and ragged until he could breath no more, face turning red.

“Ben! Stop!” Someone yelled.

There was a girl at Kylo’s side now, desperately tugging on his shoulder. “No, please!” She pleaded. “The dark-”

The squeezing around Hux’s neck evaporated, and he crumpled on his knees. He inhaled as much air as his lungs could carry, slowly massaging his neck. “Why…” He croaked weakly. “You should have finished me off…”

Ben had dropped his lightsaber on the ground and was staring at his hands like they were covered in blood. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He was muttering quietly.

The girl with long brown hair in a bun glared at him to be quiet. “No. It would have shattered the light inside him, to kill someone he….” Her words trailed off into nothing, and she threw him a somewhat apologetic smile.

“You’re okay?” Ben asked, bending down to Hux’s level. He almost reached out a hand to help him up, but he quickly drew it back.

“Yes.” Hux confirmed, standing up straight. “Ben.”

And now Ben was laughing, a sound Hux had never heard before. He looked genuinely happy and his eyes were wide with mirth. “I want you to come with the Resistance.” 

Hux’s breath hitched. Would he? He was a First Order General, strictly loyal to his faction.

But there was Ben, and a girl at his side smiling. The duo practically radiated warmth and friendship, something Hux had not known for a long time… The First Order barely wants him, why would he be welcome in the Resistance?

“Okay.”

Hux felt a flooding feeling of relief- no, poisonous human emotions- keep your distance- oh my goodness- calm down general- do you have no shame- regret it goddamnit- raise your blaster and shoot them you fucking idiot- he looks better when he smiles- come on now-

“That’s great.” Ben’s voice cut through Hux’s train of thought, and Hux attempted a smile. He hoped he didn’t look like a complete idiot.

Hux willed himself to regret what he said. He made a hasty decision and he will surely pay for it at the hands of the Resistance. They are not what they seem. _Come on, General. Just shoot them and get it over with._

Yet, he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! A chapter with Ben! He's so fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah...  
> I've been working on this fic for a while, and I've (finally) decided to post it. Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed, and have a great day!  
> Thanks!


End file.
